


Rain isn't so bad, after all

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: Bede hates the rain. The humidity makes him feel sticky and cold, like he has a fever. He associates it with long, lonely days from his childhood, and does everything in his power to avoid it.That's how it used to be. As it stands, there are things he's not willing to give up on, even if that means risking to bask in the rain he so despises. Maybe the reason he agreed to go out will be enough to make him reconsider his avversion..?
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Rain isn't so bad, after all

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is the result of a dream I had a few days ago during an ill-timed nap, so all of you can thank my brain for actually dreaming something useful every once in a while. Hope you enjoy, I wrote this instead of having lunch.

It's raining, which is just great because the cold wind seeps in his bones even though he has a think coat on, and the humidity makes him feel sick.  
The hoodie is covering his hair and throwing a shadow on his face. It feels costricting, but he doesn't have much of a choice, he hasn't brought an umbrella, after all.

..... _neither_ of them has.

A few steps ahead, enveloped in a green, (absolutely not adorable) Pokémon-themed raincoat, Gloria is walking - actually, hopping might be a better word, in contrast to his long steps. She's also humming a melody that he can't make out because of the rain. Stupid rain.

Stupid rain and stupid Gloria for inviting him to hang out shortly before the rainpour started. Stupid Bede for accepting anyway because Gloria is his friend, and after, what, 5 years of friendship? He can say it without getting upset for no reason. He's matured. He's grown. He's better at understanding himself. He....

.....He is in love with the damn champion, who also happens to be his closest friend, and after 5 years of maturing under Opal's supervision, he can come to terms with the fact that this is more than a crush. He's grown, but he doesn't have the slightest idea of what he should do. He's read his fair share of romance novels (okay he happens to _enjoy_ them, thank you very much), but they didn't help: the characters were all dumb as hell, and no one came even close to Gloria's level. Her wittiness, snaky remarks, kind words, true smiles, the kind that makes his pulse speed up whenever he catches glimpse of them, just like the smile she's looking back at him with right now.

She is beautiful, like a fairy- no, a ghost? Absolutely not. A goddess? Yes. Gloria is definitely a Goddess, he would fight anyone on this, even his own mentor, so his statement is not to be taken lightly. And then his Goddess slows down to walk next to him, locking their eyes together.

"Bede? Are you allright?" he realizes distantly that she might have asked that question before, if the crease in her eyebrows is anything to go by, and feels himself slipping out of his daydream about having a literal Goddess walking next to him and wow, Bede needs to calm down. Get a grip on reality, man.

"Yeah, just... the rain" he could elaborate the statement, he's thought of at least three ways he could end the sentence, but he doesn't, for some reason, and looks away when the champion cocks her head to the side adorably. As they keep waking like that, he notices that she is quite shorter than him now.... before his growth-spurt, they had ben roughly the same height (not that he hadn't realized that before, it would be silly, but sometimes, seeing the effects caused by this difference in heigh is astounding).

He isn't really thinking about what he's doing, but then again, Bede had grown up unable to think for himself, only able to follow, follow, follow, like some kind of animal, he'd only learned to think a few years ago, so any mistakes were due to his lack of practice. That's what he thinks to excuse himself, when he realizes his fingers have curled around Gloria's hand. He uncurls them and starts walking ahead faster, hiding his head in his shoulders, a weird kind of numbness in his body.

Stupid. _Stupid-_

And then Gloria has run ahead to hold his hand in hers, and after a second of unresponsiveness, Bede _grips_ her hand. There's a fire in his chest. He's gonna burst. Gloria is holding his hand, should she ask her to battle him? No, it wouldn't help. He should run. Sounds good. He starts running, his hand still holding Gloria's as he goes, dragging her along.

Gloria feels like she's being engulfed in an uragano, a force of nature named Bede. Her legs are too short to keep up the pace, and it almost feels like Bede is trying to put as much space in between them as he can, while still holding her hand.

She smiles. What a very Bede thing to do.

.  
.  
.  
They slip.

Bede's right foot slids on mud, and he falls face first into the dirty ground. As their hands unclench, Gloria's left foot flies onward, making her lose her balance and end up on her back, the soft grass her mattress.

She lays there for a minute, registering the rain wetting her face and hair, filling her hoodie with water. Suddenly, there's a noise at her feet, and she sees Bede raising to his knees, and she shoots to sit up.

"Bede!? Are you okay? Did you injure yourself?"

He stills, registering her question, and turns around to face her. His face is a mess full of dirt, and the tip of his hair turned brown. He opens his mouth to say something, but Gloria doesn't hear it, and starts laughing instead.

Bede tries very hard to be upset, he really does, but Gloria's laugh is pure and unrestrained, it bubbles up her throat, out of her pretty lips. It makes him feel lightheaded, he wants to keep hearing it forever.

"Here, let me help", she produces a handkerchief from the pocket of her coat and starts cleaning his face. Bede would like to say that she was gentle, but he does despise lying so.

Her hand pulls back and she smiles at him, gentle, almost shy, but not quite. Then she shifts her gaze from his eyes to his hair.

"It's gonna be hard to wash that out", she remarks, he just sighs. He helps her up, and then she doesn't let go of his hand.

"....Ballonea isn't much farther, we should probably get there before it starts thundering".

It's not going to, this is a rainpour, not a storm, but he doesn't point it out, he merely tugs her hand along.

"Let's walk." He leaves her a perfect opening for a joke, some kind of witty remark, but she doesn't speak.

He hates humidity, and now he is both cold and dirty, but he can't help being happy. Maybe, just maybe, the rain isn't so bad when Gloria's hand is holding his, keeping him warm.

Yep, rain isn't bad at all.


End file.
